


[Podfic] Trade Show

by sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Books of the Raksura, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Pepper, sister-queen of Pebble Meadow court, handles a trade meeting. Her consort is conspicuously absent.





	[Podfic] Trade Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trade Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769492) by [Flamebyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd). 



Length: 00:06:27

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Trade%20Show.mp3) (4.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Trade%20Show.m4b) (3.0 MB) 


End file.
